Conjuros rotos
by Mistakeland
Summary: Kaoru&Haruhi&Hikaru. Es Hikaru, después de todo. Él se merece una historia que continúe después de que el conjuro acabe roto.


**« Hey.** Resubiendo. FF me mata. Ya no recuerdo lo que había puesto en esta nota, pero seguro que era algo para pedir que comentaran y que soy nueva en el fandom(?).

* * *

**Conjuros rotos**

«Porque tú eres lo más importante,

porque tú hiciste mi conjuro»

Te gusta. Ella. _Te gusta_, ¿verdad?

Sí. Mucho.

Fujioka Haruhi, delgada, cabello castaño y ojos marrones. Normal en la medida, especialmente bonita en el mundo, inteligente salida del montón. Una ambigüedad tan evidente y a la vez secreta, esa naturalidad sincera y las palabras, que nunca están de más. Los ojos distantes, amables, tan expresivos. El carácter explosivo y el sentido casi ridículo de justicia, la sonrisa para todo aquél que se lo merezca y la paciencia que envidiaría un Dios.

(O no).

Te gusta mucho. Esa comprensión, ese agradable «tú eres Kaoru» —a pesar de que el juego es «Quién es Hikaru-chan»—, la mirada exasperada y la pose resignada. La manera en que mira como tú y Hikaru se compenetran, cómo se vuelven uno y molestan a Tamaki. La verdad es que son uno todo el tiempo, nunca hay un Hikaru sin Kaoru y nunca hay un Kaoru sin Hikaru.

Él siempre fue tú única compañía. El que iba tomado de tu mano, al que veías jugar aquellos juegos antes de jugar tú también. Siempre has sido el que habla primero, el que se encarga de romper el hielo, pero Hikaru es el que se preocupa de calar hondo.

(Y no se da cuenta).

¿Lo quieres? Sí. Sin dudar. Demasiado para tu propio bien, a veces. Pero lo quieres y sabes que él a ti también, que siempre te ha querido y que si tú eres el «tic» él será el «tac». Uno y dos, Hikaru y Kaoru. Se juraron estar siempre juntos, ser su compañía en el silencio, compartir una soledad de a dos. Dos gotas de aguas idénticas y tan diferentes.

Haruhi lo ve. La manera en que se cuidan subconscientemente, con la misma intensidad pero de diferentes maneras. Como eres siempre el protegido por Hikaru, cuando la verdad es que eres tú el más maduro y el que se encarga de calmarlo. Siempre esperas pacientemente a que vuelva, con una sonrisa porque ya sabes que lo hará. Porque mientras el «tic tac» de un reloj invisible siga resonando en tu mente, Hikaru seguirá tras Kaoru y va a seguir tomándote de la mano y van a seguir durmiendo en la misma cama, a veces sin saber quién fue el que se metió en la cama de quién.

(No importa, la verdad).

A veces, te preguntas sino te gustará Hikaru. Sí, la verdad. Te gusta porque es tu complemento perfecto, tu otra mitad, ese lugar en donde descansan la mitad de tus recuerdos y pequeñas partes de ti. Es tu contradicción idónea, es Hikaru, eres Kaoru y son ustedes y nadie más. Tuvieron un mundo inmenso —lo tienen, la verdad—. Pero ella llegó para observar desdeñosa el cerrojo que cubría las puertas y atravesarlo sin ninguna dificultad.

Mientras la observabas. Mientras la _observaban_. Nunca haz sido uno y ya, no te lo imaginas. Eres Kaoru pero siempre viene primero Hikaru porque él siempre estuvo ahí y te quitó la mitad de tu soledad para hacerla compartida. Te tomó de la mano cuando aquellas palabras hicieron eco en tu mente —«Tal vez nunca haya alguien que pueda diferenciarlos»—.

(Es lo que siempre quisiste).

Eres uno y a la vez no. Eres Kaoru pero con Kaoru viene Hikaru y eso es una contradicción irremediable, esas que son tu estilo de vida y las que te encanta seguir. Es la complicidad inocente y no, la hermandad que no lo es del todo y las frases dejadas a la mitad que de todos modos se completan.

Y ella lo supo.

Ella lo entendió, lo aceptó y lo quiso. Supo que tu eras uno y a la vez no, lo supo todo y siguió ahí. Mirándolos con esa cara de irritación y las sonrisas que la hacen ver tan bonita —Kawaii según Honey—. También contradictoria, aceptando con resignación como era arrastrada en las locuras de Tamaki y en los líos que la metes tú (y Hikaru). Esa determinación estoica y la manera de forzarse a sí misma hasta el límite —estúpido perfeccionismo—. Y, desde luego, el orgullo plebeyo que tantas veces tuviste problemas para entender.

Es Haruhi y es Hikaru. Porque ella cruzó el muro pero Hikaru lo construyó contigo.

Y los quieres a los dos, pero no encajas.

No, porque cuando el conjuro se acaba, inevitablemente la Cenicienta tiene que volver a casa.

Y aunque no tengas ni un pelo de Cenicienta, prefieres observar con una sonrisa y las manos en los bolsillos como él intenta ganársela sin saber que la quiere, como la abraza posesivamente luego de haber atravesado el muro —y te imaginas su cara, Dios—.

A veces, sólo odias que sean dos personas diferentes pero sean tan parecidas. Y también odias quererlo tanto, porque nunca le negarías nada, aún cuando lo quieras tanto o más que él.

Es Hikaru, después de todo. Tú Hikaru.

Y él se merece una historia que continúe después de que el conjuro acabe roto.


End file.
